Naruto Romance
by XXXNxHXXX
Summary: A crazy story with Sasuke, Hinata, Sakrua, and Naruto warning there is cursing! Bare with me because i wrote this along time ago!


Naruto Romance

Once upon a time there was a secret Village. Of ninja, called the "Hidden Leaf Village". Once there was a battle for the village.

.The greatest ninjas called Hokkagas fought for days. Against the evil demon, the nine tailed fox. Finally the fifth Hokkaga

Gave up his live to banish the demon in the body of a new born child, Naruto. His parents died in battle so he lives alone

Not to now about the demon in side him. The last Hokkaga made a rule to not to tell the children about it. So he could have friends,

But ten years later still nobody likes him. He's the neighborhood knuckle head.

He has a huge crush on a girl called Sakrua. And he hates his rival Sasuke, he and Naruto had a bad past. And Sakrua likes Sasuke they're training how to be a ninja. On the way to becoming a ninja. Naruto reads a forbidden scroll and learned

a new jutsu called "Shadow Clone". When he saves his teachers life, for defeating a real ninja he earns his band to prove he is a real ninja. They all made it. The best ninja in the class was…Sasuke. Of course every girl in the class likes Sasuke. And everyone hates Naruto but that's all going to change. Everyone graduated, and went on a team.

Their teacher put them on different teams. Sasuke, Sakrua and Naruto all went on the same new teacher was Kakachi sensei. The first mission was supposed to be easy but, they where going after a rough ninja. The ninja had a friend/slave that was super strong.

After Sasuke looked like he died, Naruto unleashed his demon furry on the ninjas slave because he almost killed Sasuke. Kakachi killed the rough ninja and Naruto killed his friend. After that they entered the Chuneyn exams, the most deadly exams. If you fail……… YOU DIE!

Deep in the forest of death the Chuneyn exams begin. Sasuke ten of our enemies is up on the left. Sakrua hit the ten on the right. I'll go for the eleven in the middle. Ok Naruto said Sasuke.

"Shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto

"Sharin Gann" said Sasuke

"Mind transfer jutsu," said Sakrua. They entered an amazing battle that went on for days. Squad 7 won again. "Hey, Naruto" Sakrua said in a weird way. "Hey do want have some lunch with me"? "Sure Sakrua

I'll eat with you" Naruto said. "Naruto why do you want to be Hokkaga"? "That's easy, so everybody will have to stop disrespecting me. And treat me like I'm somebody important. By the way Sakrua. Where is Sasuke?" Naruto said. Sakrua: "He's practicing his Sharron Gann."

"Sakrua……………… I've wanted to tell this to you for a long time. I LOVE YOU!" Naruto said telling her his feelings. "What!!!!!!!!! Um……… Naruto maybe you haven't noticed but don't like you! But I know somebody who does" Sakrua said try to get Naruto forget about her. "Really? Who!!!" Naruto said with excitement. "Hinata that's why she always blushes when she talks to you" Sakrua said to Naruto. Naruto: she does, Hinata likes me! Sakrua: no she loves you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Naruto: yea but she's kind of weird. Sakrua: Naruto! You might be missing your first love. Naruto: no, you're my first love Sakrua. Sakrua:look Naruto, I like Sasuke not you. Naruto: oh fine then Sakrua I'll give Hinata a chance.

Later on when the Chuneyn exams are done. Naruto walks up to Hinata. Naruto: Hey Hinata! Hinata: Oh hi Naruto! Naruto: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ……………………………………………………………Hinata? Hinata: Yes? [Kiss]! Hinata: Uhhhhh Naruto! I'm going to faint. [Hinata falls]. A couple days later Hinata and Naruto start hanging out more. When they don't have a mission. Then Hinata asks the big question "Naruto will you be my boyfriend?." Naruto's answer was…………………………YES! But how are we going to see each other? We're not on the same team? Don't worry I'll figure something out said Hinata. But for a few months they could only spent time together, on the weekends. Till Hinata finally figured it out! Naruto and Hinata both spent $50.00 to buy a commutates. That way they could talk to each other on missions. Then the weirdest thing happened! Naruto found his sensitive side. And then Sakrua got jealous, and then started to like Naruto. When Hinata found out about it, Hinata and Sakrua had a huge cat fight. Until Naruto figured out a way to solve it. Ok, Ok break It up he said. Look I'm going to make a course. Who ever gets to the finish line first gets me. But that failed they ended in a tie. Ok who ever can beat me up first wins!

Then Sakrua comes lunging at Naruto! And Naruto says 'you fail'!

Then she finally realists it, a real girlfriend would never hurt their boy friend. Unless he hurt her! Hinata was smart and did not lung at him. Like Kakachi says a ninja must see though deception. Sakrua went running to Sasuke to tell him be he said "Leave me alone your not my girlfriend ". At that very time Sakrua heart broke, nobody loved her.

When she was walking home sadly. Lee the bushy brow that loved Sakrua. Saw her, and he rush to her and asked her what the matter was. When she told him the whole story, he just simply said. You could be my girlfriend, I vow to protect you with my life! Sakrua agreed and the more she got to know him the more she liked him. At that time Naruto and Hinata were making out by the tree.

They we're bf and gf [boyfriend and girlfriend] for 2 years and Naruto bought pair of diamond earrings for her. Hinata loved it and gave Naruto a kiss on the lips. Plus she got him something to, a picture of them asleep near a tree. Naruto thanked her and as soon he got home he hanged it. So things were going pretty well with them.

But then Naruto was asked to go on a mission with only himself and Kakachi. It turned out to be a long training suasion. Naruto hated being tricked and tried to walk away, but Kakachi stopped him. Then Naruto threw a kuni because he knew that, that was not him. It turned out to be Sasuke transformed to look like him. Sasuke wanted to fight him to death, but when they almost killed each other. The real Kakachi stepped in and stopped them.

After Naruto told Hinata, she was out raged and wanted to get back at Sasuke, but Naruto told her not to try. Because it might brake them a part if the village finds out. Luckily she toke his advice for now. Sakrua and Lee broke up by the first year, when she told Ino her rival/friend and she laughed at her!

But Hinata was doing something Naruto did not know. She was training secretly for one day to beat Sasuke . Now usually that was not a bad thing for Naruto. Because he was doing that too, but for a good reason he's his rival. So Naruto had to make Hinata drunk so she would forget about the fight, Naruto and Sasuke had. It worked but it all so made her forget who he was. Naruto had to take a whole week off to bring back her memory except for the fight. Hinata was a little bit mad at him that he had to do that. Then Naruto had an idea, maybe she could help him remember his past and his parents. It turns out that the Hokkaga that threw away his life to put the nine tailed fox in him. Was his dad! They both we're surprised about that, but when she found out that the nine tailed fox was in him. She sort of freaked out and ran away. Well she was running she and Naruto was crying because it looked like they we're going to break up. Then Naruto called her on the phone. (Naruto speaking) Um……………………………………Hinata look maybe we can over come this. (Hinata talking)Naruto how can I over look a demon! (Naruto singing) YOU loved me, I loved you, we're a perfect pair please come back to me. My heart is dead without you, girl I need you. Hinata said "Ok we can try it". Hinata meet me tomorrow said Naruto.

When Hinata walked up to Naruto, Naruto gave her a kiss and some flowers. (Naruto thinking) I have to do the memory lose jutsu. He did it when they where kissing and Hinata forgot about the demon inside him. They were happy together. When there where missions it was the thought of seeing each other made them keep on fighting. One day Naruto entered a contest and his chances we're 1 to 7598. But with much hope he won and toke Hinata for the prize, a 5 day vacation. Sure many begged him for the tickets and telling lies about how much they need it. However Naruto did not listen to them because he was rushing to Hinata's house.

When she found out she was leaping for joy. They we're so happy! I can't begin to tell you how much fun they had. They surfed on waves, swam into the deep ocean and sometimes walked on it. When it was the perfect temperature they just laid on beach chairs in the sun. And to end a perfect day a free dinner and T.V. But the hotel only had one bed in every room because the hotel was for couples. The morning was bright and shiny as ever. Today is a day said Naruto. How shall we start this one said Hinata? I don't know while he was putting on his clothes on and putting his 1,000,000,000 bucks in his pockets. That he has been saving. Maybe a walk on the beach or…………………………………………………………… a night on the town! I've been saving one sextillion bucks for this occasion. They went to see movies, had a picnic, and went swimming.

Naruto that was the best day of my life said Hinata! And now to finish the day, with wine! But Naruto we're not allowed to drink that stuff. It's ok, just a sip it's not beer. Ok, I'll try it. They both drunk and hade it, they bought checkers and checkers and we're playing it now. The score was Naruto five, Hinata six. Then they went to bed huddled together. That was their day there. And when they got home everyone ask what they did well they were there. Both of them said "nothing". Even though they had a great time together. By the time they came back it was their anniversary for three years. Naruto got a Game boy Advance SP and Hinata got a picture of Naruto and a ring. Naruto was 15 and Hinata was14, they where so happy together. When they we're on missions, both of them where afraid that the other would die. But like the old saying goes you can too much of a good thing and eventually broke up. They were still friends though.

But when Naruto and Hinata broke up Naruto asked out Sakrua and Sasuke asked Hinata and Hinata said yes. *next morning* *Naruto *Naruto wakes up* Naruto: *yawns* good mor- *he looks down and sighs* *he gets his clothes on and gets ready for his and Sakrua date*. *at Hinata's house* Sasuke: good morning Hinata!!!! Hinata: breakfeast in bed? Oh thank u Sasuke. Sasuke: no problem *he walks out of the room* *Hinata's thoughts, Naruto should do this for me too* *Hinata sighs* *Sasuke walks back in* Sasuke: r u done yet? Hinata: yea thank u Sasuke *Sasuke picks up the plates and puts them in the kitchen* *Hinata gets out of bed and puts her clothes on* Sasuke: I was wondering if we could go to the waterfalls and eat Hinata: sure *she smiles* *her thoughts, if u want your food to get soggy* Sasuke: great! *he smiles for once in a life time* *back at Naruto's house* *door bell rings* *Naruto answers it and its Sakrua* Sakrua: are you ready Naruto? Naruto: yea come on lets go *him and Sakrua go to the water falls but they don't know Sasuke and Hinata are going to have a date there too* Sakrua: I packed u some sushi and rice Naruto: thanks *he hugs her* its a big one we can share it *so Naruto and Sakrua eat from the same plate while talking and watching the water fall* *Hinata and Sasuke get to the water fall and Hinata notices that Naruto's is here with Sakrua* *her thoughts, oh no Naruto's here ok its ok calm down* *she breathes out* *they sit on the ledge and eat* Hinata: mmmmm this is good Sasuke what is it? Sasuke: it's my families favorite sushi rolled in brown rice with a hint of lemon Hinata: well its delouses*she smiles and Naruto notices her* * Naruto and Sakrua kiss after there done and they hold hands and walk away* *Hinata's thoughts, dang Sakrua!!!!!!!! He was mine first!!!!!!!!!!!* Sasuke: r u ok? *Hinata kisses him* Hinata: I'm fine *Sasuke actually blushes* *Naruto doesn't notice it he just keeps walking with Sakrua talking* Sakrua: really? Naruto: yea *Sakrua giggles* * Naruto walks her to her house* Naruto: bye ill see u tomorrow Sakrua: bye *they kiss and she walks inside**Naruto turns around and walks home* *on the mat there's a not* Naruto: " leave me and Sasuke alone were happy now" *Naruto sighs and goes to Hinata's house and puts this on a note " ok just leave me and Sakrua alone"* *then he goes back to his house and lays down* *sighs* y do I still like Hinata? We broke up and now I'm going out with Sakrua but I still like her.* Sakrua sneaks in and jumps on his bed and lays on it* Sakrua: hey Naruto. Naruto: *laughs* hey Sakrua. *smiles* what r u doing her? Sakrua: well my dad said I could sleep at your house so can I? Naruto: sure *smiles*.

Sakrua: yay!!!!! *she gets her pillow and puts it on my bed * what movie does u want to watch Naruto: I don't know u choose Sakrua: ok how about batman begins? Naruto: sure *Sakrua puts the DVD in and I make popcorn* Sakrua: I haven't seen this Naruto: well you'll like it Sakrua: k pass the popcorn *she gets some pop corn and eats some * *movie starts* * it comes to a scary part for her and she holds on to him and closes her eyes* Naruto: ok the scary part is over u can look now lol Sakrua: ok *she laughs and watches it again* ok so let me get this straight batman use to be a lil kid that was afraid of bats but his mom and dad took him to a bat opera and after it his parents got shot and later when he's a adult and he doesn't let anyone know his name and acts like a criminal to go to jail to fight crimes in jail and get back at the guy that killed his parents but this guy from this ninja squad gets him and takes him to his dojo and teaches him but in the end he had to kill a guy but he couldn't and the other ninjas tried to kill him but he destroyed his dojo and saved the guy that saved him and he returned to the city and go resentment from his dads indresty and he became bat man. Naruto: exactly! *later after the movie* Sakrua: *yawns* I'm tired Naruto *yawns me too *he gets in bed* u coming? Sakrua: yea *she gets in and goes to sleep * * Naruto goes to sleep* * Hinata's house* Sasuke: Hinata Hinata: yes? Sasuke:... I'm gay................. Hinata: what?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!? EW EW EW EW EW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I slept with a gay guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *she throws up* Sasuke: so does this mean you're not to go in bed with me???? Hinata: hell no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get out!!!!!!!!!!!!! EW!!!!!!!!!!! *she throws up again* Sasuke: fine! *he gets on his clothes and leaves* Sasuke: god no one understands gays but gays......... oh well. *he walks to his house and goes to his bed and goes to sleep* Hinata: EW I made out with a gay guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *she throws up* Hinata: maybe I shouldn't have broken up with Naruto........... *she goes to bed and sleeps * *next morning* *Naruto's house* Sakrua: good morning Naruto Naruto: good morning *he gets up and so does Sakrua* Naruto: what do u want to have for breakfast? Sakrua: I don't know you choose Naruto: ok toast and eggs it is *smiles*. Sakrua: sounds good ill have mine scrambled. Naruto: ok. *he starts making breakfast* Sakrua: so did u enjoy last night? Naruto: yea u? Sakrua: yea but u were a lil hard Naruto: sorry Sakrua: its ok it was only CHESS (lol you might thought they had smex =P WROUNG!!!) Naruto: well breakfast is ready Sakrua: thanks. Naruto: welcome *brings the food to the table and him and Sakrua eat* Sakrua: mmmmm this is great Naruto: thanks *smiles*. *Naruto's thoughts, I use to make breakfast for Hinata too..........* Sakrua: so what are we going to do today? Naruto: well I have to train with Choji sorry go ask Sasuke Sakrua: ok *she walks over to Sasuke and rings the door bell* Sakrua: Sasuke are you home? *Sasuke opens the door* Sasuke: what do u want Sakrua? Sakrua: I wanted to know if you wanted to train today Naruto is training with Choji Sasuke: fine ill come but nothing funny got it? Sakrua: y would I try I'm going out with Naruto remember? Sasuke: ssssuuuurrrreeee * he comes out side and walks with Sakrua to the training area* Sasuke: ill go easy on you Sakrua: what?!?!?!?!?! No use full power!!!!! Sasuke: u got it *he does sharing an* Sasuke: watch out!!!!!!!!!!! *he ruins to her and throws a kuni* *Sakrua cries* y did u do that Sasuke? *Sasuke walks up to her* Sasuke: sorry Sakrua :(. Sakrua: got you!!!!!!!! *she punches him and he goes flying* Sakrua: don't underestimate me!!!!!! Sakrua: girls can be strong too!!!!!!!!! *Sasuke hits a tree and falls and gets up* Sasuke: that wont work on me again *he coughs up a lil blood* *Sakrua takes the kuni Sasuke threw at her and throws it at his leg* Sasuke: AAAAAHHHH!!!! **** It!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakrua: and that's it for today and looks who's weak now!!!!! Xp!!!!! Sasuke: ill get you next time.......... * he takes the kuni out of his leg and kisses Sakrua* *Sakrua blushes* Sakrua: uh...........Sasuke I can't I'm going out with Naruto....... *she pushes him away and goes to Naruto's house to tell me * *Sakrua comes in* Sakrua: Naruto? Are u here? Naruto: yea what? Sakrua: Sasuke kissed me today....................... Does this mean we have to brake up? Naruto: ...............that depends....................did u like it? Sakrua: do u want the truth? Naruto: always..................... Sakrua: yes................. Naruto: ............................ * a tear goes down his face* this I guess we are.................... Sakrua: sorry....... *she walks away* *Naruto cries when she's gone* *he goes to his bed and cries then stops and goes to the bathroom and splashes his face* Naruto: am I meant for anyone? *at Sakrua's house* Sakrua: maybe I should call him*she calls Sasuke not Naruto* *Sasuke picks up the phone* Sakrua: uh hi Sasuke....... Sasuke: oh hi Sakrua.............. Sakrua: um I broke up with Naruto..................... Sasuke: oh to bad *he jumps up and down with excitement* Sakrua: yea uh so I was wondering.................if you wanted to go out with me......... Sasuke: I don't know *he's dancing* uh.............ill think about it *in his mind he's saying YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Sakrua: ok then ill come over later ok? Sasuke: ok *his thoughts, thank you god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* * Sakrua comes over at 8:00 p.m * *Sakrua rings the door bell* Sakrua: Sasuke you home? Sasuke answers the door acting cool* Sasuke: yea come in *Sakrua comes in* Sakrua: your have a big house and the candles look great *every candle is on* Sasuke: thanks Sakrua: welcome Sasuke: do you want to play me? Sakrua: sure Sasuke: ok ill go get the robot boxing Sakrua: k (lol tricked you again =P) *he goes in the closet and get the robot boxing and puts it in his bed room * Sasuke: is it ok if we play in my room Sakrua: yea *Sasuke starts to set it up and Sakrua walks in and plays *Sakrua: Sakrua 2 Sasuke 1 yay!!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke: luck shot *he laughs* *they look in their eyes and put the game away and go on his bed and kiss all night ( no smex just kissing Xp) Sakrua: I love you *kisses again* Sasuke: I love you too *he kisses back* *morning comes up * Sakrua : sorry I have to go bye Sasuke: bye ill see you later *he winks and Sakrua giggles and walks out said and goes home ( they had there clothes on all the time)* * Naruto get up and go to the woods and make a picture of Sasuke and Sakrua and puts it on a tree* *Naruto throws kunis' and shudekens and finally a wind mill of shadows and the the tree goes in half and sasuke's and Sakrua heads get chopped off in the picture* *Hinata's watching in the shadows* *her thoughts, Naruto...........* * she comes out of hiding and goes to him* Hinata: Naruto....................... *he turns and sees her* Naruto: what?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!? Leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *he throws a kuni right in front her and she runs home crying* *Naruto pants and picks it up and walks home* Naruto: am I meant for anyone? Demon inside him: no you're meant for destruction Naruto: what?!?!?!?! How are you speaking?!?!?!?!?!? Demon inside him: I've always spoken but you have never listened. Naruto: look go away if had a bad day and I don't need you!!!!!!! *demon voice goes away* * Naruto goes to his bed and try's to go to sleep* *he falls asleep angry* *at Hinata's house* Hinata: y did Naruto yell at me? Neji: well you are annoying *he laughs* *Hinata punches him* Hinata: who's a loser now?!?!?!?!? *Neji on the floor knocked out* *Hinata walks to Naruto's house and knocks on the door* Hinata: Naruto are you home? *Naruto wakes up and opens the door* Naruto: what is it Hinata? Hinata: um I'm sorry I braked up with you........................ do you think we can get back together? Naruto: I don't know............ ill tell you later I need some time to think ill give you your answer tomorrow ok? Hinata: ok *she walks home and Naruto calls Shikamaru* Naruto: hey Shika um I have a question it's kind of personal Shika: what is it? Naruto: ok so Hinata brakes up with me and goes out with Sasuke right? Shika: yea Naruto: ok so she gives me a note that tell me to leave them alone and I do the same and later Sakrua goes training with Sasuke and he kisses her………………………… and I asked her if she liked it and she said she did……………… so we broke up…………………… and now Hinata wants to get back together cuz she found out sasuke's gay Shika: damn!!!! What the hell are u into?!?!?!?!?! Naruto: I don't know so what do u think……………should I go back with Hinata? Shikamaru: I'm not going to get into this!!!!!!! Hinata might kick my ass if I say no!!!! Naruto: come on please tell me I don't know what to do Shikamaru: ok do you know what I would do? Naruto: what? Shikamaru: take her to the mall and leave her alone with a lot of boys and if she flirts say no and if she doesn't say yes got it? Naruto: yea I think so Shikamaru: good! Now bye ill see you tomorrow Naruto: *sighs* fine bye *Naruto and Shikamaru hang up the phone* *Naruto goes to bed and goes to sleep* *next morning* * 12 a.m.* *Hinata comes over and rings the door bell* Hinata: Naruto? Are you here? * Naruto opens the door* Naruto: hi Hinata……………….. Um is it ok if I get some new clothes before I give you the answer? Hinata: yea Naruto: do you want to come? Hinata: sure * she walks with Naruto to the mall and Naruto gets some clothes* Naruto: uh wait here I think I see Shikamaru Hinata: ok…………………….. *she waits there* * Naruto goes away and hides in a store and watches her and she doesn't notice* * 30 minutes later and she hasn't flirted with any boys yet* *Naruto's thoughts, ok she can go out with me* * just about when Naruto is about to walk over Sakrua walks over and gets Hinata to stop waiting for Naruto and walks away with her* *Naruto's thoughts, well that was wrong………………..* *Sakrua insults Naruto and Hinata and Sakrua get a cat fight Hinata slaps Sakrua and Sakrua scratches Hinata* * Hinata rips Sakrua's dress and Sakrua spits on Hinata and takes off her make up* * everyone's watching screaming "cat fight! Cat fight! * Hinata: he loves me and ill prove it!!!!! Sakrua: how?!?!?!?!?! Huh?!?!?!?! How do you know he still loves me?!?!?!?!?!?!!? You broke up with him you dated Sasuke first!!!!!!! Hinata: at least I didn't cheat on him like you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You've had so many guys' dicks up your ass your probelly a mom to every guy here!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone: u got burned Sakrua!!!! Sakrua: at least I'm not afraid to talk to them go back to humping Neji!!!!!!!! Everyone: you got burned Hinata * Naruto walks up and looks at Sakrua Hinata and they look at him and he walks away* Hinata: Naruto…………………. Sakrua: I'm sorry Naruto about braking up cuz of Sasuke can we get back together? Hinata: I asked him first!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hinata punches Sakrua and she goes flying and lands in the dirt knock out* guy: damn…………………….I don't want to see her bad side………….*Naruto walks away and goes to Hinata's house and knocks on her door* Naruto: Hinata? Hinata are you here? *Hinata opens the door and Naruto kisses her when she opens it* Naruto: yes I will *Hinata blushes and faints* * Naruto takes her to her room and wakes her up* Hinata: you will? Naruto: yes.............if you can bear with me............... Hinata: if you can bear with me........... *they kiss on the lips* Naruto: what made you come back? Hinata: one Sasuke is gay two I still love you three I couldn't let you go out with that slut four- Naruto: *laughs* its ok *Naruto picks up Hinata in his arms and they go to his house Naruto carrying her all the way* Hinata: why did you say yes? Naruto: one cuz you didn't flirt while I was gone. Two you stood up for me when you and Sakrua. Three cuz I still love you and will always will. Four Hinata: *she laughs* its ok I get it *she laughs a lil* Naruto: you know you have a butiful laugh Hinata: thank you *she blushes* Naruto: welcome. * They go to his house and go to his room* Hinata: what do you want to do? Naruto: I don't know *he walks in the kitchen and gets a drink and goes back and when he gets back in the living room Hinata throws a pillow at him* Naruto: oh so you want it like that? Hinata: maybe..... Naruto: fine *he throws a pillow back and Hinata throws it back and they start to get in a pillow fight running around the house dogging pillows and throwing them* Naruto: I shall win!!!!! Hinata: never!!!!! *Naruto hits Hinata with a pillow and she starts crying* Naruto: are you ok *he walks closer unarmed* Hinata: got ya! *she throws the pillow and Naruto falls backward laughing* Naruto: you got me!!!! * Hinata picks him up and puts him on his bed and kisses him* Hinata: I will always love you Naruto......... Naruto: I will always love you to Hinata............. *they keep kissing and they do 10 tounge kisses then normal lip kisses* *Hinata takes off Naruto's shirt slowly* Naruto: huh? *notices his t shirt is off* Hinata: just enjoy it.............* Naruto closes his eyes and Hinata takes off her t shirt while his eyes are closed* *Hinata's thoughts, good thing I brought a condom* *next morning* *Hinata wakes up* Hinata: *yawns* Naruto you up? *Naruto's sleeping shirt off and pants off* *Hinata gets up and goes to the rest room* *Naruto wakes up yawning* *Hinata closes the door right before he can get up and see her* Naruto: Hinata are you here? Hinata: yea I'm in the bathroom Naruto: I'm going to make some breakfast want some? Hinata: sure Naruto: ok *he walks to the kitchen and tries the oven* *he gets out the pancake mix and the eggs and the bacon and the bread* *Hinata washes her hands and goes in the kitchen* Hinata: can I help? Naruto: sure uh pore the mix on the pan for me please Hinata: sure *she pores some mix on the pan* Naruto: ok and if you can get another pan firing and put some bacon on there that would help Hinata: ok *she fires up the pan and puts the bacon on* *Naruto puts in toast in the toaster* ok we have to wait 30 minutes now....... *he falls back on his bed* *Hinata lays next to him smiling and so does Naruto* *Naruto puts a timer on for 30 minutes and him and Hinata go to sleep * *30 minutes later* Hinata: Naruto breakfast is ready Naruto: *yawns* ok *he gets up and puts the food only two plates* Hinata: mmmmm smells good Naruto: thanks *he brings it* dig in!!!! Hinata: ok *Hinata and Naruto eat and talk for 20 minutes* Hinata: sorry Naruto I have to go to Tenten's to train Naruto: ok ill talk to you later *he smiles* Hinata: k bye *she walks out and walks to Tenten's* *Tenten opens her door and Hinata walks in*Tenten: so what happened? What did you do? Hinata: we slept and had some fun what happened with you and lee? Tenten: the usuale Hinata: and what is that? Tenten: training, dinner, shopping and pussy Hinata: *she laughs * you let him do that usually?! Tenten: ok the last one we don't do allot Hinata: good! *back at Sasuke's house* Sasuke: Sakrua? Sakrua: yes Sasuke? Sasuke: do you think I'm gay? Sakrua: that depends how long you've not slept with a guy Sasuke: I haven't slept with a guy for 6 months Sakrua: ok you half way there for not being gay Sasuke: YAY!!!!!! *Sasuke kisses her* Sakrua: now your defiantly not gay *she laughs and so does Sasuke* *at Naruto's house Naruto go to bed and think about what happened today* Naruto: man ......................... this has been the most drama filled month in this whole year............................. I hope Hinata will take it well when I tell her........... *at Tenten's house* Tenten: um Hinata I have to tell you something..................... Hinata: what is it? *Tenten kisses her* Tenten: I'm a lesbian................................. Hinata: ew grows!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u were my best friend for all my life and you decide to tell me now?!?!?!?!?!?!? Tenten: sorry I just didn't want to keep it a secret any more............................. Hinata: well thanks for telling me but you didn't have to kiss me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tenten: you wouldn't believe me if I didn't, I'm sorry............................ Hinata: its ok................... I'm sorry I have to back to Naruto he said he had to tell me something important Tenten: ok bye Hinata Hinata: bye *she walks out thinking "so Tenten is a lesbian? I'm never getting to close to her again"* *Hinata walks to Naruto's house and knocks on the door and Naruto opens it* Naruto: hi Hinata come in please........................... *she goes in his house and sits down* Hinata: so what did you want to tell me Naruto? Naruto: I and Sasuke are going on a mission but its half way across the world I won't be able see you for a long time.........................we can use our comunacaters to talk................... Hinata: o......... *she cries a lil and wipes away the tires* Hinata: well just come back alive for me......................promise me.............. Naruto: I promise................ *they hug and Naruto walks Hinata home* Naruto: ill talk to you later Hinata..................... * Naruto kisses her check* Hinata: ok keep in contact.................... Naruto: don't worry I will, believe it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hinata giggles* *she walks inside** Naruto walks behind her quietly so her dad doesn't notice** Naruto and Hinata goes to her bed room and Naruto tucks her in and talks about all the good times between them and she falls asleep* * after Hinata falls asleep Naruto smiles and opens up the window quietly and goes out of the house and closes the window and starts walking home* * Sakrua walks next to Naruto walking home* Sakrua: oh hi Naruto...................................... Naruto: hey............................. Did you hear the news about me and Sasuke? Sakrua: yea...................ill wait for him to come back...................................so how did Hinata take it? Naruto: pretty bad but we can our comunacaters so we can talk on the mission................................. Sakrua: I wish I had a pair so I could talk to Sasuke..................... Naruto: there only 50 bucks Sakrua: oh ill get them in the morning then. Naruto: ok *sand goes around Sakrua without Naruto and Sakrua noticing* Garra: your mine!!!!!! * The sand pulls Sakrua to him* Garra: hi.....Naruto...... Naruto: hi.....Garra...... *Sakrua tries to get free and the wind blows silently* Garra: u must bring the heavenly water or else she and Hinata dies!!!!! *he disappears with Sakrua and Naruto tries to go after him but Garra gets away* Naruto: the heavenly water.........................what it is?!?!?!?!??!?! *Naruto rushes to Kakashi* Naruto: Kakashi Garra took Sakrua and Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!! He wanted something called the heavenly water!!!!!!!! What is it?!?!?!?!??!?! Kakashi...its special water that increases your chakra ten fold and makes you internal......... Naruto: what does he want with this?

Kakashi: do you remember what he said to you and Shikamaru at the Chunins exams?

flash back* *flash back* *flash back* * Garra: I live to please myself, I love myself and only myself, the reason for me living is to kill other people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

*Naruto gasps* Naruto: he wants to kill us all, and to do that….he must be alive for ever!!!!!

Kakashi: well, well, Naruto looks like you have your first A ranked mission.

Naruto: you mean? Kakashi: yes if you complete this mission you will become Hokkaga, but let me ask this, are you up to the challenge?

Naruto: *he grips his hand* believe it!!!!! This time its personal, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!!!!!

*Naruto and Kakashi go to the sand village to go after Garra* Garra: so Naruto do u have the water or do I have to kill your friends?!?!?! *he tightens his grab on Hinata and Sakrua* Naruto: I have it……. We trade at the same time… *Naruto throws the water in the air and Garra lets Sakrua and Hinata go and they come to us* Naruto: run!!!!!! *the bottle hits the ground and it explodes it wasn't actually the heavenly water it was explosion water* * they run their asses off to the village* *Naruto panting* Naruto: that…..was……..close….. Kakashi: maybe you should watch your timing next time Naruto! Naruto: maybe you should go and look at your Sakrua porno pics! Sakrua: what!??!?!?!?!?!?!??! *Kakashi blushes* Kakashi: you promised not to tell anyone. Naruto: and you promised not to citizen me! Sakrua: you fucking perv!!! Kakashi: Sakrua I didn't want you to find out….

Sakrua: Well I did!!!!*Sakrua hits Naruto* Naruto: yeah, sure hit the guy that just saved your life!!!!.!!!!!You bitch!!!!!! *Sakrua walks away mad* *her thoughts, I can't believe I like him! .*Hinata: thanks for saving me Naruto*she kisses bye, and he blushes* Naruto: you do know that I have to leave tomorrow right? Hinata: yea I know…can you sleep over at my house then? Naruto: Yes, I don't think I've seen anyone from your family except that perv Neji. Hinata: *giggles* yea what a perv! (I'm to lazy to type what they did) *next morning* *at the gate to go out side the village*Sakrua: be good Sasuke come back alive for me ok? *she giggles*. Sasuke: ok *he smiles*. Hinata: I better see you come back or I'm going to get mad at you *she giggles and Naruto laughs*. Naruto: Its all right ill be careful. Hinata: Good, just making sure *she smiles*. Naruto: well I guess its time to go then…… *Jariya one of the legendary sanen and one of Naruto's teachers walks up* Jariya: yep, lets go. Naruto: Pervy sage?!?!?!? *jariya hits him*jariya: Don't call me that around girls, I'm a legendary and you will respect me as one!!! *he's in his 40's and he does "research on spying on pretty girls when they have the least clothes on or their really pretty* Sasuke: why are you coming with us? Jariya: so you won't die. *Hinata gets nervous and Jariya notices her* jariya: so who's this lil cutie over her? *she hides behind Naruto * Naruto: well your NOT going to put her in your "research" or you'll piss me off *he whispers in his ear" she's my girl friend" * jariya: awwww maaannnn. Sakrua: pervert! *the gate opens * jariya: time to go *Sasuke and Naruto say good bye to Sakrua and Hinata* *they leave* Hinata: bye Naruto……… *2 months later* *Sasuke gets back into the village* Sakrua: Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!*she runs up and hugs him* Hinata: where's Naruto???........ . Sasuke: well um he told me to give u this *he gives her a small box with a necklace inside of it*Hinata: it's beautiful, but where's Naruto? Sasuke: Jariya said he would have to stay with him for three years…. *"three years "echo's in her mind* *she faints* Hinata: Naruto……. *three years later Naruto's really tall and everyone's grown up* *the gate opens* the guards: hey it's Naruto he's back!!!!!!! *Naruto smiles * *he's 18* Naruto: hey guys * he walks in with Jariya*

Jariya: long time huh Naruto? We're finally back…… Naruto: I can't wait to talk to Hinata and the rest of the gang ^_^. * He smiles and jumps on a house and screams* Naruto: HEEEEEEYYYYYY IIIIIIIMMMMMM BBBBAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!(This is Naruto now )Sakrua: shut up you idiot!!!!! *she actually sees him* Sakrua: Naruto? (This is Sakrua now ) you're here!!!!!!!!!! Naruto: yep! ^_^ I'm looking for Hinata!!! Sakrua: *her thoughts she's always getting in the way!!! .\_/.* uh Hinata? She didn't tell you did she? Naruto: tell me what? *Hinata's kissing Kiba while walking *(this is what it looks like ) *Sakrua's thoughts "well that's better he seeing it them me lying about it…. So I guess she's really cheating"* Naruto: What The F*** Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????? *the ring he had behind him drops * Hinata: oh, Naruto your back…… *Naruto starts to cry* Naruto: How could you??!??!! *his eyes turn red like the foxes * I'm going to kill u Kiba!!!!!!!! Kiba: shit!!!!! *he runs away and Naruto gets in front of him in one second and kicks him in the balls and he flies in the air and Naruto jumps and kicks him to the ground and he crashes with a big bang* *12 jounin have to come and restrain Naruto but he punches them back and he throws Kiba half the way past the village * Naruto: I love you Hinata, I was going to ask u to marry me, but you are a dirty cheater!!!!!!!!!!! Sheka: but I'm not Hinata I'm her twin!!!!!! Naruto: uhhhhh ohhh…… shit!!!!! *he runs to Hinata's house and he sees her dreaming. Naruto: Hinata are you awake?

Hinata: zzzzzzzz Naruto zzzzzzzz come back please. Naruto: but I am back *he shakes her a bit and she opens one eye* Hinata: Naruto!!!!!! *she sits up and hugs him and Naruto laughs*. Naruto: looks like you missed me. Hinata: I missed you a lot!!! Naruto: you look cute when you're asleep but not nearly as cute when you're awake.

Hinata: *she blushes* thanks, looks like you've grown up too. (This is Hinata now )Naruto: yeah. (He looks like this now ) *Naruto yawns* Naruto: I'm tired…….is it ok if I lay down with you? *Hinata blushes* Hinata: sure. Naruto: thanks. *he crawls in and yawns and falls asleep with Hinata*.*20 minutes later, Neji walks in the room* Neji: Hinata wake up dad wants you too-

*he sees Naruto and Hinata asleep together* Neji: Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Naruto yawns* Naruto: be quit Neji- holly Crap!!!!!!!! *he gets up and tries to get away * Neji: dadddddd!!!!!!!!! I found Naruto sleeping with Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dad: NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *he comes running to Naruto with the byuakugun in his eyes* Hinata: Naruto run!!!!!!! * Naruto jumps over Neji and there dad hits Neji and Naruto runs out of the house saying "SRRYY SRRY SRRY SRRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dad: Hinata if I ever catch you within 25 inches of him I'm going to kill him! Hinata: y-yes sir. Neji: ha ha! Hinata: shut up Neji! Dad: thanks for telling me Neji. Neji: my pleasure. Hinata: I hate you Neji! Neji: like wise ^_^. * Naruto runs to the park to catch him breath * Naruto: Made it…. *Sakrua's swinging on the swing*. Sakrua: hi Naruto. Naruto: oh hi Sakrua. *Sakrua gets off the swing* Sakrua: well looks like over the years you developed such huge muscles. *Naruto blushes a bit* Naruto: thanks……um Sakrua where's Sasuke I haven't seen him….. . Sakrua: oh…..you mean the back stabber? He went on Oruchmaruo's side…. Naruto: but….. . Sakrua: he left me…he left all of us… *a tear goes down her cheek* Naruto: I'm sorry ;( *he hugs her and she cries on him* Sakrua: why did he have to do this?! Why?!

**Naruto: I bet he misses you….. Sakrua: if he loved me then why would he leave? …. Naruto: I don't know… Sakrua: you've always been so nice to me, and I just ignored you and dribbled over Sasuke and look where I am now!!! Naruto: shhh you're going to be ok… Sakrua: thank you Naruto…. *slow motion* *she kisses him while he's still hugging her ** *** Naruto: Sakrua…… Sakrua: I love you Naruto…..** Naruto: …I….loved you too... Sakrua: loved? Naruto: Yes I use to……but you rejected me…like everyone else, except Hinata….*slow motion* *he lets go of her and walks away*. Sakrua: I really love you Naruto….. * Another tear goes down her face*.


End file.
